


Better if I didn't tell you

by Charsylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But only a bit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harry Centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Self Confidence Issues, Small Harry, Swearing, Tall Louis, basically harry is the smallest and is precious, bit of angst, but not really, fetus 2011 era, i can't tag, kinda graphic, uan album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charsylarry/pseuds/Charsylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction gets mobbed and Harry gets hurt, he decides to keep it to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better if I didn't tell you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever Fanfiction and since I don't think there is enough small harry fanfics out there I though I'd start with this! sorry if it's bad I'm hoping to improve.

Harry had always been small, it's something he was always teased about but he didn't really mind, at least not a lot.

His asthma didn't help either, not only did people thing he was too little to play but also too weak; his mum said it was just a phase "you'll grow, little harry; just wait and you'll shoot up like a plant!" and then they would read Jack and the Beanstalk together, but although Harry did grow he was always the smallest.

His favorite moment will always be forming as a band on x factor, he can't imagine life without his band mates who (although not know to the public) are also his boyfriends, he loves them all and they love him, Harry don't feel so small with them.

Niall is the best at hugs, and when is his smile not contagious with his big laugh and loud presence, he could cheer anyone up.  
Zayn is so protective, looking after them all and with his dangerous eyes glaring down anyone who tried to come in between him and his boys.  
Liam with his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips is daddy direction, without him the band would probably be a mess.  
Louis is the eldest of them all and the most sarcastic person Harry ever met, his feather hair and blue eyes can let him get away with ANYTHING.

Harry likes to think that he is the hopeless romantic of the group, he quite likes that role; the boys, although worry about each other a lot,were always protective over Harry the most, along with being the youngest at just 17, his height got him a considerable amount of hate and as soon as his band mates learned he has asthma they watched him like a hawk. These were all reasons why Harry never like to worry any of them except one time when it got him into trouble.  
~  
the screaming of the crowd outside was deafening, the five boys looking through the window at all fans, Niall was biting his nails out of worry, he was a little claustrophobic but Liam being daddy direction grabbed his hand to stop him and rubbed circles with his thumb comfortingly; Paul was talking to someone the phone but none of them were really paying attention in that direction anyway, too busy fonding over one another.

They had been in a meeting with their management about their upcoming tour but somehow fans had found out where they were and were now crowding the building making means of leaving quite difficult.

Paul hung up the phone and turned to the boys "sounds like this crowd isn't letting up anytime soon, if anything it may get worse-" at these words Niall tried to get his hand back from Liam but he kept a firm hold, Louis had his arm around Harry's slim waist and Harry's small hand was clutching at Zayn who was looking down at him with worry, fans always got quite touchy in crowds and easily towered over Harry so he basically had a target on his back in these situations.

"our best shot is to leave now so everyone stay close together, nobody try to talk to anyone, the crowd is too big for that today, Liam keep Niall safe so he doesn't get too panicked and Harry try to keep in the middle of the lads so you are out of reach" everyone nodded at the instructions given until Paul finished speaking and walked to open the door.

the screaming only got louder from there as they all stepped out of the building, Paul went first then Liam who was dragging Niall quickly behind him, acting like a shield. In all the hurry to escape Harry ended up at the back of the line behind Zayn, he tried to grab his shirt but he was walking quickly and the grabbing hands felt like they were slowing him down, suddenly Harry wasn't in the escape route of the band anymore and felt his arm being tugged sideways towards the outskirts of the crowd.

Everything was moving like a picture animation, the audio running loud in his ear and images flashing until suddenly everything came to a standstill and he was facing a man in an alleyway around the side of the building he was just in, Harry glanced up and down, the man was tall and built with scruffy brown hair down to his neck, he was wearing an orange jumper with beige trousers and old muddy trainers, as he looked up to his face he noticed he had hazel eyes, but unlike Zayn's they weren't warm, they were cold and masked over in the shadow of the building, the smirk playing on his lips grew "Harry Styles-" he sighed, in fake awe, his voice was high pitched and annoying, with a scratchy tone"you're shorter in person, and even weaker than I imagined, dragging you over here felt like I was dragging along my whiny eight year old niece" the blow to his appearance stung a little but he tried not to let it show "now, down to business before someone notices" he hurries on.

Harry thinks for a second, confused at the strangers words until he's shoved against a wall " you-" you man growls as he presses his large hands into his collar bones making his back scrape against the brick wall ""don't deserve this position of fame, I mean look at you! you're a child" as Harry feels the the scrapes sting he tries to defend himself "s-stop, p-please" he weakly whispers towards the stranger, however he just scowls and shoves Harry to the floor, kicking his torso; he couldn't help it, the pain traveled up his body as he cried out, the man slaps his cheek to shut him up, and kicks him twice more before standing up and putting one leg on Harry's, slowly putting weight down, silent tears stream down his face before he is dragged to stand up, wobbling slightly to the throbbing pain his leg and the pain in his ribs, the man scoffs at his weakness "pathetic, worthless you are" he spits out before dragging him towards the crowd again.

The stranger who Harry is now extremely afraid off is pushing him towards the crowd of screaming fans "see ya, Styles" he whispers into his ears, Harry can practically hear the smirk that's returned to him before all he can hear is screams once more and all he can feel is the dulling pain and grasping hands, however before anything bad can happen he feels his legs lift off the ground, and he knows the arms he's suddenly wrapped into, they've caught him when he's been messing around, Paul, he sighs in relief at the familiarity before closing his eyes and letting the strong arms carry him to the car, happy to have the weight off his ankle.

Harry hears a door open before he smells the van he loves to travel in and hears gasps of his name, however they don't sound shocked so the slap to his cheek must not be obvious, they sound more...relieved, he feels himself transferred to the soft car seats still wincing from the scrapes on his back. His boyfriends obviously don't notice however as they all scramble to hug him, he starts crying, although he still feels pain, that's not why, he feels safe. "Hazza-" Louis cries, he actually has tears in his eyes, "this is all my fault I'm sorry! I should have let you go first, you shouldn't have been on the end" Harry just clings tighter not saying a word but shaking his head he doesn't trust himself to speak.

Zayn talks next, Harry loves his eyes now, the soft ones, the ones that now seem more golden, the ones that would never hurt him " Are you alright babes?" he asks in concern, Harry just nods, they can't know that he's injured, daddy direction takes over "what happened, love?, one minute we think were all safe and then we realize you've gone!" everyone looks at him, Niall hasn't spoken yet but one look into his watery blue eyes says it all so he climbs onto the blondes lap and snuggles down, he feels arms tighten round him " I got lost" he whispers into Niall's neck, he doesn't tell the truth, they don't need to know, " I got dragged into the crowd and couldn't find my way out" he explains further, already planning a story, Louis strokes his curls before snuggling down with them in the back of the van, no more words need to be spoken, they all just want to comfort Harry and all stay close.  
~ 

when they reach their flats, the rest of the boys don't have the heart to wake Harry up after his experience so Louis takes Harry's small body into his arms and they all head inside, he rests him onto the sofa before draping a blanket over and kissing his cherry red lips, they turn their T.V on and just watch whatever's on, waiting for Harry to wake up.

When harry finally stirs from his dreamless sleep he looks around the room, all the others are asleep as well, he suddenly feels so bad when he sees Louis all alone by the telly, it was in no way his fault yet he blames himself, it was all his fault, he was pathetic and weak and it was all his fault, then when he turns his head he almost cried to see Zayn and Liam wrapped around Niall, he hates crowds enough without Harry getting 'lost' in them, he probably made everything worse for him. 

He slowly stands to get a drink of water, tiptoeing so not to wake anyone up, although it proves harder than he though when he remember his injured ankle every step sends a flare of pain up his leg but slowly he makes it to their kitchen, this is where his lie goes wrong, "you alright pumpkin?" he hears a raspy voice and he quickly turns on his heel, this however makes the pain 10x worse so his legs give out underneath him, as he feels himself fall to the ground and sees the tile come closer he braces himself for pain but soon arms are wrapped around his chest and snuggles close, "oh, my Hazza" Louis whispers as he strokes his cheek, however the memory earlier with the stranger resurface and he flinches away making Louis retract his hand, he notices the hurt look in Louis eyes and tries to make it go away by taking Louis hand again and holding it close to his heart, success as Louis smiles, making his eyes crinkle at the edges, "c'mon love, lets get off this cold floor" he says, lifting Harry like he weighs nothing and placing him on his feet; as he wobbles Louis steadies him with big hands, "I was just getting a glass of water" Harry mumbles to Louis as he's pulled into a hug, he can feel Lou's jaw on the top of his head, Louis let's him go, "I'll start running the water if you get a glass for me too" he says and Harry nods turning round.

The one thing Harry forgot about was his ribs, as he reaches for the cupboard above the counter that's when he remembers, he feels the pain flare up and it's the worst he's ever felt. Screaming bloody murder he falls to the floor and he hears the tap turn off and lots of people running into the kitchen "Harry!" Zayn yells as he watches him wither on the floor in front of them all, suddenly the pain is all too much and Harry can feel his vision fading out "kitten no, you can't close your eyes angel" Niall says, however if kitten wasn't Niall's nickname for him Harry wouldn't have been able to tell him out from the others, Harry tries he really does but he feels his body go limp in whoever ended up holding him and the last thing he remember is hazel eyes.

~

Evil staring eyes surround Harry as he sits in the middle of forest, the stranger from earlier gets close, whispering, taunting Harry with awful names; Harry wants to scream but his voice isn't working, he want's to run but is legs aren't working, he's just sitting there putting up with it, tears running down his face and eyes screwed shut until the stranger slaps his cheek and his eyes snap open.

bright light surrounds Harry when he wakes up, the bed he's in is soft and smells like Liam, he hears quiet murmured voices around him and decides to sit up, he winces when he feels pain rush through his chest and then someones pushing him back down " don't you dare even think about moving Harry Styles" a strong voice sounds from beside him, Louis Tomlinson, he smiles, only Louis would use his full name, he cracks his eyes open to notice he's surrounded by his 4 boyfriends looking half relieved and sort of mad. "Harry, love- Liam starts but Zayn jumps it sounding angry but trying to mask it " why didn't you tell us some bastard from the crowd of people hurt you haz" he growls out, although Harry knows his anger wasn't pointed towards him, it's towards whoever hurt him, it was zayn's protectiveness flaring up "I-" he tries to start "I d-didn't want to worry you, didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience" he answers, looking down at his small hands that were tangled up with Nialls, they all give him disbelieving looks and start talking at once

""never haz! you'd never be an inconvenience!"  
"shit, Hazza, I can't believe you think that"  
and many more sentences of disagreement, 

"kitten, seriously, you need to tell us when stuff like this happens, you matter so much to us, we were worried sick when we saw you on the floor" Liam nods in agreement "yeah curly- he starts "you mean a lot", he blushes at his words and looks up, all they're eyes look hurt, Zayn still looks mad but is now moving to wrap his arms around Harry " babes please, someone obviously did this to you, what happened when you got lost?" Harry despite protests from the others about his injuries gently climb into Zayn's lap and he keeps his arms wrapped round Harry "I- I didn't g-get lost" Harry stutters tears welling up in his eyes, the boys look down at him, a tad confused; and Louis notices the tears and wipes them away with his sleeve, suddenly Harry shivers at the warm touch so he takes of the jumper and helps Harry put it on, minding his ribs: they all fond over how big it is on Harry before letting him finish his story "this m-man h-he um-" Zayn's arms tighten around Harry once he hears those words "pumpkin....what did he do?" Louis looks into his eyes and Harry can see them going cold and icy, "k-kept c-calling me horrible name, saying I w-was worthless and he kicked m-me and s-stood on my leg" Harry could feel Zayn trembling from anger underneath him, he gently lifts Harry onto Louis lap and stands up "the bastard!" Zayn lashes out, punching the wall next to bed, Harry gasps and cuddle into Louis who has tears on his cheek "I'm so sorry love, you didn't deserve any of this" he whispers rocking Harry back and forth "y-yes I did" he mumbles back, at this Zayn turns around and makes him look into his eyes "Harry listen to me! You didn't deserve that! or anything hurtful the so-called 'fans' say, we all love you so, so much" he whispers at the end, his anger calming down as he nuzzles his nose against Harry's. They all climb on the bed with Louis and Harry and being careful with Harry's injury put him in the middle of the bed to they can all surround him, as Harry falls asleep to Louis heartbeat against his head and his small fists wrapped in Niall's shirt, only one word is going round his mind.

love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my punctuation was weird :/ I'm trying to not use so MANY commas and my spacing is weird because I can't paragraph, but again, hoping to gradually improve! please leave comments and feedback! also send in prompts if you like, I do Harry centric and larry, Zianourry, As of now, no smut, but..you never know!


End file.
